


Along Sweet Lines

by sugarby



Category: Starry Sky
Genre: Gen, M/M, On a train, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the train ride back to school after the Easter break, Yoh refuses Kanata's help prepping for a class because as far as he's concerned his Japanese is fine. But his heart on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Sweet Lines

**Author's Note:**

> During one of times I stayed up all night until the sun rose and way passed that, I re-watched Starry Sky and I have so much love for Yohkana (I'm sure they don't have a ship name because SS isn't so popular...?) that I had to write something for them, short or long didn't matter. The anime should've been longer and better, like not just been all about Tsukiko even if it is taking after the game (and I didn't get enough yohkana interactions ;o; mostly because Yoh kept going away and coming back but still).
> 
> If you're feeling me with this couple that doesn't get much acknowledgement then this is for you <3

"T-The...O..O-O...O-Older? No...Outer? The  _outer_...u-um," Yoh struggles to read the introduction paragraph of his brand new astrology book while on a train packed full of students returning from their Easter break. 

He had a feeling he should've looked at it over the Easter holiday instead of leaving it until the last minute, just as he's on his way back to the school. But he had been busy-- _intrigued_ by the sub-project his parents had been planning for ages and were finally staring. They didn't mind his input neither. In fact, they were thrilled about his decision to be a part of it. So needing to read the astrology book had fallen out of his head and off his list of priorities. But digging a little deeper, there's also the problem of him still being self-conscious about breaking the language barrier when it comes to speaking the language of his second heritage. He tries but his french is so natural it dominates and often slips in through gaps, and turns his contribution to a Japanese conversation in to a string of indecipherable gibberish.

"Need any help?" Suzuya asks, smiling at him from over his shoulder as he stands beside him with a hand held up to clutch a handle. It's lucky that he, along with Kanata standing on Yoh's other side, was able to board the same train as Yoh and at the same time after enjoying the Easter break with family.

"No, I've got it." Yoh says, then starts reading again. "T-Three other...N-No--I mean, _the outer_! The outer...room. Or is it shoe?" He pushes his face closer to the book and his eyes move across the page to follow the confusing sentence. ".....This isn't making sense!"

"Alright, give it here." Kanata casually yanks the book right out of his hands, blatantly ignoring any kind of manners ( _and_ the startled cry from Yoh). He's doing him a favour, so there's nothing wrong--and he can't bare to hear Yoh struggle anymore. He reads the language of his homeland with ease. "The outer space of the world above the stars is cold, dark and mysterious. But the sight is said to be so beautiful and mesmerising that it warms our hearts."

"...I-I could have read it!" Yoh's in awe at the beautiful words but he can't ignore the humiliation of someone--someone like Kanata!--snatching his best efforts away to make themselves look great.

"Be honest, your Japanese still needs a bit of work." Kanata holds out the book and it's snatched right from his fingers, much like he had done to the red-head, who huffs and mutters something in french, the translation unknown but the used tone a sign of it being something unpleasant. "Oi!...You just cursed me then didn't you?!"

"Ah, who knows?" Yoh shrugs, a playful smile appearing to match the devious glint in his radiant eyes. "You say my Japanese is bad but your French is no better. Maybe you should be open minded and learn to speak the language of love. Otherwise, Tsukiko won't look at you."

"Huh!? What's that now?! Suzuya, can you believe this guy?!"

"It couldn't hurt to broaden our languages." says Suzuya, smiling. "Speaking french would benefit Yoh too."

"But we're in  _Japan_!"

Yoh frowns, skeptic. "You don't really think that makes a difference do you?"

"I _super_ do!"

"What kind of Japanese is that?"

"If your Japanese is so good then read this!" Kanata demands and throws his arm in the direction of a sign above their heads advertising help can be given to college students with tuition fee problems.

"Read my lips and _shut up_."

"Why you--!" Kanata's about to throw himself at him; put his head in a lock and make him beg for forgiveness after being so cocky, when the train jolts a little harder than before. Among the aisle are startled cries from the passengers, and Kanata doesn't have a second to react any other way than catching Yoh as the red head comes flying head first in to him. "Y-YOH!" He holds on to him with the intention to fight against any force that tries to separate them because it'll end badly.

Because Yoh will be hurt so badly.

They stay in the embrace for longer than they need to, but the shock from the unexpected movement and surprise from their sudden close contact makes them unable to part. Staring in to each other's eyes, Kanata's grip on Yoh's arm tensing then relaxing, they don't know what to say now. As the train passes through a tunnel, steady and swiftly gliding on the rails again, the passengers that had stumbled stand and the ones already standing talk among themselves, concerned for each other's condition.

Suzuya catches the breath he'd lost in the moment of panic and reaches up to hold the train handle again, firmer. "That was a surprise. You two alright? Kanata? Yoh?" He looks to his friends for inspection, but what he can see might be different from their words.

"Y-Yeah." Kanata answers. His fingers lose warmth from holding Yoh as they go back to his side--awkwardly now, but Suzuya doesn't seem to notice. Barely holding eye contact with Yoh, he asks, "Yoh, you?"

"Mm, I'm okay." Yoh says and is quick to look elsewhere. "But really, with how hard you were holding me it's like the real danger was _you_."

"Huh!? What the heck are you going on about!?"

Suzuya intervenes again and his ~~children~~ friends keep quiet for the remainder of the ride. Though, again, unknown to him, the reason for that is more than just a shaky encounter. Thirty minutes later, the train comes to its stop for the students of Seigetsu to come off and make their way through the town and towards the Academy. Getting off is the tricky part for; Suzuya hops off and breathes in the fresh air of the place he's missed, meanwhile, Kanata and Yoh try to exit at the same time and get squished between the doorway and each other.

"M-Move!" shouts Yoh.

Kanata yells, "I was here first!"

One final stubborn push and they fly through, brushing off dust that's not even on their clothes, their heads turned away, refusing to look at each other but for more reasons than one. Suzuya up ahead doesn't think he needs to stick around and wait for them. In fact, this'll be when they blow off steam and get things off their chests.

Kanata knows they won't be on civil terms if they leave things as they are, and he knows Yoh's too stubborn to make the move. So he does; clears his throat and sneaks a shy sideways glance at the red head before he speaks. "Yoh, uh, I..." He can rack his brain in search of the perfect apology but apologising to Yoh wouldn't be like him. Instead, he calls on what he felt on the train, and goes from there, hoping Yoh will go along with it. "How do you say 'my bad' in french?"

Yoh turns to him in obvious surprise. "My bad?....You say  _mon mauvais_."

"Right." Kanata's not going to remember a word of that. Still, he's letting Yoh have the upper hand, even if he's initiating this. "And thanks?"

" _Merci_."

"Got it." Kanta nods and swallows but his nerves make a permanent stay. He walks forward--surprising the red head again--until there's barely a distance between them. While his eyes were on the ground before, they're now staring--stumbling in to Yoh's ruby pair. "And....I like you?"

"Huh?!"

Yoh wonders if he's being played. Is Kanata making fun of him again? He looks at how Kanata's hands are shaking fists, the way he keeps swallowing, the multiple directions his eyes look to and the faint flush on his cheeks and he can see what's going on. Though he should've known that as much as they fight, Kanata's not the kind of person to mistreat a friend and neglect his emotions towards them. Especially if that friend may be more than just that to him.

Yoh smiles, Kanata acting too cute to resist and glad that this is a language he knows better than anything else. He leans in. "Read my lips...and don't move."

Kanata can barely gasp before it happen; like he said, he won't remember a word of the french Yoh just told him.

But the action is so sweet that it can be understood in any language.


End file.
